The Blue Fire Girl
by Gentle Rainbow
Summary: A tribute to Azula, and the only redeeming quality in Ozai, a tyrant who understands that having been born first with the male genitalia has nothing to do one's claim on the throne. What it really means to be the Fire Nation's princess.


Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender

Note: I'd like to provide a more sympathetic perspective of Azula. I hope you'll enjoy the drabbles and let me know your thoughts. Thanks!

**

* * *

**

**The Blue-Fire Girl: Princess Azula  
**

**P – Pride**

First and foremost, she was her Dad's pride. Aside from being a prodigy, Azula and Ozai had much in common. They were both second-born children who, despite the unfair treatment and blatant favoritism, challenged tradition and rose above their station. This was their shared pride in shattering mediocre expectations and defeating conventions. Like him, Azula was proud of surpassing her older brother. She took pride in defying the male-implied primogeniture. And most of all, she was the proud and gifted princess who was destined to be Fire Lord had the world been a true meritocracy.

**R – Ruthless**

They started calling her ruthless the moment she smiled during Zuko's Agni Kai. Admittedly, a small part of her laughed in childish satisfaction and sadistic pleasure upon seeing her mama's boy of a brother being tormented. Another part of her rejoiced in Zuko's naiveté and weakness, clearing the path for her superiority. A large part of her simply relished that only Zuko would yield so easily. Had Azula been the one inside the Agni Kai ring, she would never have hesitated to strike at her Dad, either to win or die trying. That was a matter of fact, not ruthlessness. While Zuko assumed and trusted too much in the outdated code of honor, primogeniture and filial piety, Azula believed in power and result-driven pursuits.

**I – Independent**

Unlike Zuko who depended on their Mother for love, Uncle for wisdom and strangely, Father for acceptance, she was never dependent on any of them. Being independent had its advantages. She was never blinded by affection. Her decisions were to benefit her and her alone. At a young age, she knew she could not depend on anyone when her own mother thought she was a monster. In the heat of battle, she stood on her own feet, walked her own ground and counted on her own strength to pull through instead of waiting for a helping hand.

**N – Name**

She was named after her Grandfather, Azulon. She was a granddaughter of the man who condemned his second-born son to killing his sole surviving grandson, Zuko. Her Mother was the woman who assassinated the Fire Lord in cold blood to protect her son's life. Her Father was the disfavored prince who willingly discarded all for the Fire crown, including his own first-born. Her Uncle was the former crown prince who fought and killed in numerous battles for the glory of their Fire Nation. Ironically, they thought her ruthless. From these bloody legacies, the favored princess did her best to survive her royal name.

**C – Comparison**

While the Kyoshi Warriors prided themselves in their female fighters to the exclusion of men, Azula proved to be a superior woman warrior who learned from men, surpassed men and commanded men. In comparison to Toph who ran from her problems and fled with the Avatar, the Fire princess chose to stay and endure the harsh reality of her family life. Compared to Katara who was loved by her parents and supported by her brother, the Firebending prodigy suffered far worse when her greatest ally could turn into her worst enemy at any moment. Compared to Zuko, what did she have? A brother who assumed the throne was his birthright. A mother who doted on her precious son. A father who thought her the perfect weapon for his conquest. An uncle who ignored her. In comparison, who was more resilient, powerful and miserable?

**E – Expectation**

Her Uncle sent her a doll from Ba Sing Se, expecting her to play house and accept the role of a powerless wife. Her Mother wanted nothing to do with the competitive and sharp-witted Azula, expecting her to be the docile daughter who grew up to be another lifeless pawn in her Father, Brother and Husband's political game. And, she refused. Unlike those before her, she was one of the few young women who received a proper education and opportunities to challenge the chauvinistic hierarchy of man. In Zuko's worst enemy, she had found an ally and enabler whose expectation coincided with her forte.

**S – Scary**

Azula was scary. Any teenage boy with enough self-preservation would know this from the first glance. The fact that she was the Fire Lord's daughter could be quite intimidating. However, that was nothing compared to her status as one of Ozai's best commanders, her sharp mind and icy heart. A natural leader, a brilliant fighter and a favored successor. After all, what could you possibly do to impress the young warrior princess who singlehandedly took down the impenetrable Ba Sing Se from the inside?

**S – Second**

She was their second born child. To make matters worse, she had to be a girl. A second born son could be a spare to the heir apparent. Alas, what is a second born daughter? Nothing, except for the fact that her father was also a forsaken second-born. Through him, Fate had dealt her a good hand and a second chance. She could observe Zuko and see through his fumbles. Zuko was lucky to be born (first), but she was born lucky. With her talents, she became the obvious choice for her father's throne. Relentless in her quest, the second born daughter wasted not a second to make sure she was second to none.

**A – Authority**

Not only did she have a commanding presence, Princess Azula also had the authority to back it up. Take a look at her warship and anyone could tell who was in exile and who was favored. None of the commanders dared reprimand the young girl who sat next to the Fire Lord in his War Room and spoke her mind as if it was her birthright and not a privilege. Her authority lay in her ability to deliver victories to the Fire Nation. After all, who was foolish enough to challenge the one whose words the Fire Lord valued, lies Ozai overlooked and position was heir apparent in all but name?

**Z – Zeal**

Some, like Zuko, invested all of their youthful zeal into patriotic pursuits and grand dreams of glory or honor. She was far more practical than that. She was driven by perfection itself, not empty words of ideals. She wanted to be the best, to dominate and to control. Her zeal was in her ambitions, personal achievements and the price she paid with her own body and mind. The depth of her zeal manifested itself in the blue fire she wielded, the deadly lightning she generated and the masterful discipline with which she trained and fought.

**U – Unique**

Her 'friendship' with Mai and Ty Lee was a unique relationship forged from their loneliness. Azula was isolated from her family whose power struggle taught her to guard her own back, never a moment of peace or trust. Mai was the neglected daughter who silently withdrew into herself to resist parental oppression and sexist conventions. Ty Lee was one of seven sisters whose appearance was too similar, personality too insignificant to distinguish and uniqueness lost in the sheer number. However, as a trio, they had gained back their identity, forged a new dynamic and created an extraordinary team. If only Azula had opened her wounded heart, they would have been unparalleled comrades and lifetime best friends.

**L – Love**

She knew not what love truly is. None in her family took the time to show her the full extent of such wondrous affection. What she understood was a man that she would never hate despite everything. To Zuko, Ozai was the world's worst father. Yet to her, he was the only one who accepted her natural tendencies and acknowledged her prodigious abilities. He showered her with approval and appreciated her efforts. She was not sure if that was love. But, she took what she could and thrived. In the end, she was the one who called the terrifying Fire Lord Dad while Zuko formally addressed him Father and groveled for his approval.

**A – Angel**

By the blessings of her exquisite skills, beauty and intelligence, she should be considered an angel. Indeed, she was an angel of darkness whose beauty marred by cruelty, intelligence shrouded in deceits and skills manipulated by arrogant ambitions. Mai and Ty Lee were her wings. Ozai was the wind that helped the black angel take flight. When they abandoned her, she lost everything and succumbed to the true darkness of insanity. Angel or demon, Azula could be either. The title depended entirely on the master she chose and which side won in the end. It was regretful to watch an angel fall, to recognize her unfulfilled potentials and to witness her tragic loss.

* * *

Thank you for reading! Please let me know what you think.


End file.
